


1 January 2008

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Harry, Existing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Wedding, blowjob, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry finally say "I do" and leave to their American honeymoon, but they have more interesting sights to see than the landscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 January 2008

Left. Right. Left. Right. Step after step. “Good God, mate stop pacing!” Justin Finch-Fletchey laughed, causing Harry to stop in his tracks and glare at the man beyond his glasses.

“I didn’t see you being all calm when you and Leslye sealed the deal last month,” he snapped, “Can you sympathize for just a moment, here?” 

“Come on, Justin, let’s get lined up,” Neville clapped down on his shoulder, “Before Ron and Hermione burst through the door without us. 

With that, Ron and Hermione set themselves in front of the large double doors. Behind them were Blaise and Daphne Greengrass, then Neville and Ginny, then Pansy and Theodore, Justin and Leslye, and, finally, Luna and Rolf. Harry took a deep breath and walked down the eastern hallway, turning the corner and standing in front of his own door. He knew that when it opened, there would be a white carpet leading straight across the room to the door that Draco was hiding behind. 

He was on the east side of the room and Draco was on the west. The queue of their friends was lined behind double doors on the south. He heard the music start beyond the door. The ever-slow bridal march ringing in careful fourths just loud enough for him to hear. Harry knew that the double doors had opened and their wedding party was walking down the aisle to the priest. 

When his door swung open, he found himself in awe at the sight before him. Some force pulled him forward. As he went, he took in the man before him. Draco was wearing a set of crisp black dress robes, with pressed black slacks and a white button-up underneath. His black bowtie was traditional and the white lily on his lapel was the only this that really differed the outfit from the one Draco wore to the Yule Ball, besides the much better quality and fit of the cloth now. 

He felt as though he was seeing the man for the first time all over again. All of his life with Draco played before his eyes. He saw their meeting in Diagon Alley, their unlikely relationship at Hogwarts as Professors, he saw when he gave Draco the promise ring, when they quit and began to work at their dreams together, when they officially adopted Teddy, and when he had proposed to Draco, just six months prior. Then, he was propelled back into the moment, staring at his husband-to-be when they finally met at the midpoint of their paths. 

He took a moment to drink in Draco’s eyes, pure silver and shining with love, and let Draco drink him in in return. 

To Draco, no one could ever be as beautiful as Harry. The second the doors had opened, he knew that to be a fact. Harry’s hair, shorter now, was still windswept and unpredictable, much like his heart. His emerald eyes glowed beyond his ever-present glasses. He allowed himself to drag his eyes along his groom’s body. Harry was wearing a very traditional outfit, just like Draco, but his colors were inversed. He had on a white suit and black shirt, his white bowtie fixed dozens of times, telling by the wrinkles in the soft fabric. Harry had a single Narcissus pinned to his lapel.

The two complemented each other perfectly as they walked, arm in arm, down the aisle to be married. They hardly paid any attention to the words that the priest spoke until it came time for their vows. Just as with most things, Harry took the lead.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. You were the first wizard of my own age I ever met. I remember you being beautiful, regal, and unapproachable. The next few years would see us tossed together again and again, always drawn together in raging emotion. We’ve hurt, healed, and saved each other countless times throughout the years, and I want nothing more than to move forward and do nothing more than to love and to please you for all the years to come. You’re the only one for me Draco. It’s always been you. So please, join me in forever, and I’ll promise to love you for all of it. Forever and always.”

Draco teared up and allowed the ring to be smoothed onto his finger, grateful that Weasley had managed not to lose it. Then he moved to his own little speech, grabbing Harry’s match to his ring from Blaise and preparing himself.

“Harry James Potter. Your very name is legend, and for good reason. For the better part of a decade, I would swear up and down that you were undeserving of all of that praise. However, as our school days progressed and I was witness to your capabilities, I was forced to move past those thoughts. You are a legend, Harry, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of that. Besides being extremely powerful and extremely pleasant, you managed to deal with me and accept me through everything that’s happened. I fell in love with you in those moments of humanity, when you showed that you were full of care and worry and everything that flaws you and, in turn, makes you more perfect. I love you now, and I always will. So, if you’ll still have me, I’d like to join you forever, Harry. Forever and always.”

 

Seconds after slipping the gold band onto his groom’s hand, Draco found himself caught in a warm, innocent kiss. There was passion, sure, but there was an overwhelmingly raw sense of caring that curled Draco’s toes and fluttered his eyes shut. The kiss was cut off much too soon, but Draco relented, knowing Harry wasn’t the exhibitionist type. However, it was all forgotten as their day went on. 

The dancing was feverish and Draco couldn’t remember if there was anyone else in the room. He just remembered the feeling of being close to Harry and wanting to meld their bodies together into one. 

Dinner was enticing and Harry noted that the meal had been laced with Draco’s favorite aphrodisiacs, causing some light flirting between the two, punctuated by delicate touches hidden by their table. 

Those around them could tell that they had fallen into their own little world and wouldn’t be disturbed. Even through the speeches by varying members of the wedding party, family, friends, and colleagues that had arrived as guests to the affair, Draco and Harry were completely intoxicated with each other.

It was an agonizing wait for that night and when they were finally alone together. 

Harry and Draco had taken a long-distance portkey to their honeymoon destination. It was a place they’d never been...A resort in America, Southern California. It was a Disney Hotel that they had to walk to from the portkey. They were placed in a large suite and had access to both parks from their hotel. Harry wanted to expose Draco to muggle things and they both loved adventure and flying to the point where they figured that they’d both love roller coasters and such. Plus, Harry had grown up on Disney movies and had never had the chance to visit a park.

However, this wasn’t on their mind when they entered their room. It was quickly locked behind them and they were soon lost in kissing and touching in ways that they hadn’t been allowed. It was time for them to be intimate in a new way. For the first time, the could be together as husbands. 

And it was glorious.

Draco’s eyes were blown full with lust as he picked Harry up and carried him over the threshold and tossed him onto the bed. They kicked their shoes off and Harry tugged at his socks, tossing them to the side as Draco did the same at the foot of the bed: The Savior was giggling as his husband crawled over him and began kissing him feverishly.

Expert hands moved up Harry’s sides, already haven taken off his robes, and began to tug on the black shirt beneath. As he went, his husband did the same and soon they were bare chested together. Draco worked his mouth gently down Harry's neck and kissed over the entirety of his broad shoulders before coming to rest on his nipple. As he teased the the small circle, sucking lightly, his hands moved to undo Harry’s belt, pulling it from its loops with one dramatic arm movement as he moved to the other nipple. Soon enough, he hands had worked off his lover’s pants and briefs.

There was a moment pause as Draco took in the full beauty of his husband, now completely bare. Harry took this as opportunity to flip his husband over and begin kissing him passionately in controlled bursts as he worked Draco’s belt and pants off. When they were both finally naked, the blond smirked and flipped them over in one smooth motion, pinning his husband down.

He leaned down and kissed the red lips beneath him, tender from plenty of use. As their lips moved together, the kiss grew more feverish, bodies pushing together as they reach full length, trying desperately to create friction. Gray eyes were taunting as he pulled away from the kiss and Harry nearly whined until he felt the wetness of kisses and licks tracing down his neck, back up his face, and back down the other side of his neck. When he got to Harry’s sweet spot, Draco bit down lightly, drawing away with a light suck, delighting in his husband’s moan. This continued until he left a large red and purple splotch on the crook of his neck. 

Then, he moved downward still, nipping whenever Harry let out a gasp. Some careful licks flittered across attentive nipples before Draco shifted on the bed so he could go lower. He started with delicate swipes to the V-section beside the enticing trail of black hairs. His tongue traced a path down and around the large shaft that was growing red with eagerness. Harry let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine and, being the amazing husband he was, Draco brought his tongue up the large shaft and then quickly swallowed the whole thing, sending it back against his throat. 

He expertly bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against it carefully. When he needed a breath, he shifted backwards and pumped him in rhythm to the previous sucking. He took this time to let gray eyes wander over golden skin, drinking in what lay before him. When his eyes met those of sparkling green, he very nearly could have finished himself off, but he held off and moved to his next target. 

Still pumping the shaft above him, he traced a trail past his balls, which he delicately sucked once or twice before moving on, and to the small ring of muscle uncovered by the spreading of thighs. He wedged his shoulders into the space and began flicking his tongue over the tight muscle, pumping at a steady pace as he went. 

When Harry had finally relaxed enough to let him in, his tongue pushed desperately, pressing desperately against the walls. Draco remained like this for a minute or two more, loosening the muscle and wetting it before pulling back to insert a finger, then two, and quickly he had three fingers working inside of his husband, spreading him carefully. Suddenly, and quite forcefully, he grabbed the Chosen One’s hand and brought it down so he could fingerfuck himself. Harry kept working inside himself as Draco straddled his chest, prick bouncing in front of Harry’s face. The raven-haired man knew well what to do and began slicking Draco’s dick up with his saliva, blowing him in the process. When he was finally, finally wet enough, Draco went back to his previous position, sitting up on his knees now.

He accioed a pillow wandlessly and placed it under Harry’s lower back as he pulled the man onto his lap. Taking time to line himself to his husband’s loosened entrance, Draco pushed in, slowly yet deliberately. Soon, he was entirely inside of Harry and he was begging for more. The blond moved himself in and out at an ever-quickening pace, maneuvering his hips to hit that bundle of nerves just beyond tongue’s reach. He pushed against it with each thrust, watching Harry go insane at the feelings. 

Then, suddenly, the feeling was building inside of him. He felt himself pushed to go faster, whether by the feeling building, Harry’s desperate pleas, or the hungry look in his husband’s eyes whenever they managed to lock against his for a moment, Draco didn’t know, but he was about to be sent over the edge.

He looked down at Harry’s face, wanting desperately to remember this-their first time together as one. Their first time as an official pair. When silver met green, Draco saw the lust, pleasure, and overwhelming love fill Harry’s eyes and he knew that the clenching around him was due to his husband’s cumming, and it only prolonged his own orgasm, which had rippled through his body at the same moment. He pushed deeply into his husband as he emptied into him, the whole world narrowed to only his eyes. Oh how Draco could stare at those eyes forever. When he relaxed and slid out of Harry, who was casting cleaning charms over the both of them, he could still only think about his husband and all the ways that they would be satisfying each other for the rest of their lives. And, of course, he was also thinking about going to that huge mountain-looking roller coaster they saw on the way in, too. Yeah, he'd definitely be going on that thing.


End file.
